With the rapid development of network and communication technology, the consumers' demands for the transmission speed are increasing. The electric connectors used in computers and electronic products must be able to transmit high-frequency and high-speed signals. Therefore, the connector of low voltage differential signal (LVDS) has been developed in recent years, which utilizes high-speed vibration of extremely low voltage amplitude to transmit the data. It has the advantages of low power consumption and low bit error rate.
The main structure of existing LVDS connector comprises an insulating body and a shielding housing. The insulating body has a front and a rear opening space. The flat conductor is inserted into the rear opening, and the connecting part of the flat conductor is at the front opening. In order to avoid the loosening and failing of the flat conductor (such as FPC or FFC), a notch is provided on the flat conductor, and a limiting device is affixed to the notch to stabilize the flat conductor. However, the structure of the limiting device of conventional LVDS connector is complex and the assembly method is complicated, which affects the production efficiency. Moreover, some LVDS connectors are easy to come off after assembly.
Therefore, a new technical scheme needs to be developed to address said problem.